Puerta 7
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, Estados Unidos, por favor presentarse por puerta 7/¡Haruno!... ¡Cerezo, no te vayas!/¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste que te ibas?/¿Y tu porque no me dijistes que te acostabas con mi hermana?/Casate conmigo
1. Puerta 7

**capítulo I:**

**.**

**.**

**PUERTA 7**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Puerta 7**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me había enterado hace pocos días, al principio no quise creerlo pero luego me di cuenta que era verdad, ya no me amaba y a pesar de todo no me dejaba.

Era viernes, me levante muy cansada, ya eran como las once. Mire por la ventana y estaba el cielo encapotado, pronto llovería. Me dirigi al baño y pude observar mi pálido rostro, mis ojos llorosos y rojos, mi ojeras, mi delgadez extrema y mi pelo enmarañado. Me metí a la ducha y las imagenes de ellos volvieron a mi mente, jamás espere una traición así, no de ellos, no de las personas que más amaba.

Hoy era el último día de clases y definitivamente no pensaba ir. Me puse un jean azul oscuro, mis convers rosados, un sweter del mismo color y encima una campera de jean.

Cuando entre a la cocina mis padres ya se había ido, me servi un poco de jugo que apenas toque, tenía el estómago revuelto y no, no estaba embarazada.

_Flash back_

_Estaba muy emocionada, era el primer diez que sacaba en toda mi vida y quería que mis padres lo vieran. Baje corriendo las escaleras y encontre a mi madre arreglando a mi hermana para una "cita"_

―_Mamá, mira― Le dije extendiendole el papel del instituto._

―_Si muy lindo, Sakura― Ni siquera volteo a mirarlo. Observe a mi hermana y ella tenía una alegre sonrisa en su rostro, mamá la acaricio y le dijo ―Estás hermosa, se quedará boqui abierto― _

_Lo sabía, sabía que para mi madre ser femenina y tener novio era más importante que un simple diez, que por cierto mi hermana sacaba todos los días. La puerta se abrio y por ella entro mi padre, corri hacia él, pensé que iba a abrazarme pero solo toco mi cabeza y fue directo a darle un besó a mi madre. Ahí pude observarlos bien, un hermoso cuadro familiar._

―_Espero que ese chico no se pase de vivo con mi nena o se las verá conmigo― Decia mi padre._

―_Papá― Dijo mi hermana a modo de reproche. _

_Luego todos rieron, se veían felices ¿Porqué yo no entraba en ese cuadro familiar?_

_End flash back_

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando sentí algo cálido en mis mejillas, estaba llorando, otra vez.

Me dirigí al instituto caminando, mi hermana melliza se había llevado el auto. Al llegar pude notar las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que ya caían, me dirigí a administración.

―Vengo por mi diploma_―_ Le dije a la secretaria de la directora.

Pareció pensarlo unos momentos.

―Enseguida te lo traigo ¿Segura que no vienes a la graduación?_―_ Pregunto con voz suave y dulce.

¿Qué, venir a las ocho de la noche, con una túnica negra y un estúpido sombrero, sentarme en una silla a esperar que me llamen para subir a un escenario y recibir el estúpido diploma, mientras todos me observaban y mis padres solo esperan por que mi hermana de el discurso final por ser la número uno de la clase?

―No_―_

Shizune quedo callada unos momentos y lego me sonrió, mientras se dirigia al despacho de la directora. A los minutos salio y me lo entrego, intenté sonreirle cosa que no me salio y me dirigi a mi casillero, cuando lo abrí pude ver las fotos pegadas en el interior, primero estaba una en la playa donde saliamos Ino y yo, mi mejor amiga que ahora vive en Estados Unidos. En la otra estabamos Sasuke y yo abrazados, yo sonriendo y él con su clásica mueca que se asemeja a una sonrisa y en la tercera estabamos mi hermana y yo, abrazadas mientras ella me hacía cuernitos. Quite todas las fotos, los libros, vacie mi casillero y lo cerré con fuerza, el pasillo del instituto estaba vacío, lo que provoco el retumbe de la pequeña puerta cerrandose. Me acerqué al basurero y tire todo, los libros, las cuadernolas, las fotos, exepto la de Ino, la cual guarde en mi morral y me dirigi a la puerta para volver a mi casa. La lluvia caía muy fuerte, estaba completamente empapada y encima había decidido salir por la parte trasera, donde estaba el comedor al aire libre, todos estaban en la parte techada, allí pude observarlos bien. Mis mejores amigos, a ellos si los extrañaría, Hinata hizo amague de levantarse pero le sonrei y negue con la cabeza, lo entendio y logro detener a Naruto antes que se acercará a mi. Y luego la vi, a ella, mi hermana, tan perfecta, tan femenina, tan... Distinta a mi y otro nuevo recuerdo vino a mi.

_Flash back_

_Sasuke había estado extraño hace días, quizás era por la beca que me habían otorgado para irme a Estados Unidos. Tenía muchas ganas de ir, mi mejor amiga Ino vivia allí y me dijo que podría vivir con ella, aún no estaba segura pero lo más probable era que la rechazará no quería separarme de Sasuke. _

_Llegue a su departamento, los padres de Sasuke habían muerto hace un par de años y el se había ido a vivir solo, me había dado llaves para cuando quisiera visitarlo. Entre sin llamar y todo estaba en oscuridad, sentía unos quejidos del cuarto y pense que dormía, me fui acercando despacio._

―_¡Sasuke! ―El fuerte grito de mi hermana me detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, lo sabía eran ellos, me engañaban, mi hermana al fin había logrado quitarme lo único que tenía._

_End flsh back_

Caminaba empapada a la parada del autobus, mi diploma casi se deshacia en mis manos pero no quería guardarlo, sentí una mano en mi brazo, sabía quien era pero lo confirme al darme vuelta y encontrarme con esos ojos negros que me vuelven loca.

―¿No vinistes, que te ocurrio?_―_

―Nada_―_Dije mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirme a la parada del autobus.

―¿Sakura, qué te ocurre?_―_ Dijo mientras me seguía.

―No ocurre nada_―_

Vi el bus llegar y suspiere aliviada pero el maldito se detuvo en la esquina a recoger gente, bufe intranquila mientras esperaba que llegará y sentía la imponente mirada de mi "novio" sobre mi.

―¿No vienes a la graduación?_―_ Dijo mientras observada el pedazo de papel empapado entre mis manos.

―No, ni a la graduación, ni a la fiesta de mañana_―_ Mencione mientras le hacía señas al autobus para que se detuviera.

En ningún momento repare en mirarlo, pero Sasuke jalo de mi brazo y me beso demandante como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

―Me preocupas ¿Qué te ocurre? Hace días estás extraña_―_ Por un momento su actuación casi logro convencerme.

―Nada, no es nada. Solo... Es terminar una etapa. Nos vemos luego_―_ Dije mientras subia al autobus, pasé la tarjeta por la máquina y al dirigirme al siento pude ver por la ventana a Sasuke mirar el piso mientras la lluvia lo empapaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche mis padres se fueron con mi hermana a la graduación, no dijeron nada cuando les dije que no iba a ir. Estaba en pijama: un enorme pantalón rosado con una remera manga tres cuartos blancas, miraba una pelicula de terror en medio de la oscuridad mientras comia una barra de chocolate, sentí el timbre y me dirigí a la puerta, la tormenta aún seguía y todavía era muy temprano para que mis padres y mi hermana regresarán.

―¿Qué haces aquí?_―_Instintivamente mi seño se frunció y lo hizo aún más cuando note poque lo amaba tanto, su cabello mojado lo dejaba más aniñado, mientras su ropa humeda se pegaba a su marcado cuerpo, haciéndolo parecer más hombre de lo que era.

Paso sin pedir permiso y cuando cerre la puerta estampo sus labios contra los mios, sabía que estaba mal pero... Sería la última vez.

Llegamos al sillón sin separarnos y Sasuke se acómodo entre mis piernas mientras besaba mi cuello, mis manos acariciaban su espalda y cabello y sentía como una de sus manos se colaba por mi remera y acariciaba mi seno sin sostén, le quite su remera y el hizo lo mismo con la mía para deborar mis senos.

―Ah, Sasuke_―_ Gemí mientras sentía una de sus manos adentrarse en mis pantalones. Acaricie su ancha espalda y debroche su cinturón, logrando así bajarle los pantalones y comencé a acariciar su miembro lenta y tortuosamente.

―Sakura_―_ Dijo a modo de reproche con voz rasposa y exitada

Sabía que odiaba que lo torturaran así, pero me gustaba tener el control aunque sea un momento. Sasuke quito mi mano, ya estaba por correrse, me quito los pantalones y con ellos mi ropa interior y me penetro, se mantuvo quieto unos momentos y luego comenzó a embestirme lentamente. No había usado condón pero no importaba mañana tomaría la pastilla "del día después" ya lo había echo antes. Sus embestidas comenzaron a aumentar de nivel al igual que mis gemidos y llegue al orgasmo mientras gritaba su nombre, a los pocos segundos él llego y se quedo encima de mí mientras recuperaba el aliento. Acaricie su espalda y su cabello mientras lo escuchaba jadear contra mi cuello.

―¿No fuistes a la graduación?_―_ Le dije mientras intentaba regular mi respiración y enrollaba un mechón de su azabache cabello en mi dedo índice.

―No, ibamos a ir juntos ¿Recuerdas? Mañana tampoco voy a ir a la fiesta_―_ Comentó aún contra mi cuello y una corriente electrica cruzo mi columna vertebral.

Se enderezó y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

―Vamos a mi departamento y te quedas todo el fin de semana_―_ Más bien había sonado a orden pero no importaba porque sería el último fin de semana que pasaría con él.

―Espera que me cambie y guarde algo de ropa_―_ Me vestí y me dirigi a mi cuarto.

Al entrar las cajas con todo guardado me recordaron lo que estaria haciendo el lunes. Baje a los veinte minutos ya cambiada y con un pequeño bolso con mi ropa y nos fuimos a su departamento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lunes desperte sigilosamente, me vestí sin hacer ruido, era las tres de la mañana y mi vuelo salia a las seis y aún tenía que ir a mi casa. Una vez vestida, me acerque a él sin despertarlo, se veía tan lindo dormido, tan inocente, tan tranquilo. Besé sus labios y su frente y me fui de allí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana, estaba sentada en el aeropuerto esperando que mi vuelo saliera.

―_Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, Estados Unidos, por favor presentarse por puerta 7― _La voz del alto parlante se sintio fuerte y potente, agarre mi cartera y mi pasaporte y me dirigi a puerta 7.

―¡Sakura!_―_ Pensé que sería a otra persona pero _―_¡Haruno!... ¡Cerezo, no te vayas!_―_

Si era a mi y lo peor era él. Me di vuelta y lo observe correr hasta mi, esquivando gente.

―¿Qué haces aquí, cómo tu...?_―_ No acabé la pregunta estaba muy sorprendida ¿Qué rayos hacía Sasuke Uchiha a las seis de la mañana en el aeropuerto?

―Me desperté y no estabas, llamé a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que te habías ido ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste que te ibas, qué habías aceptado la beca?_―_ Dijo lo último casi gritando, toda la calma, mi razón y sentido común que había tenido estos días se fueron a la mierda.

―¿Y tú por qué no me dijistes que te acostabas con mi hermana?_―_ Se quedo callado, así que continue _―_¿Creías que no lo sabía? Tu eras lo único que mi hermana no me había podido quitar... Debo irme_―_ Iba a dar media vuelta pero Sasuke tiro de mi brazo y me beso, mi cartera cayo al suelo y el me apreto más por la cintura contra su cuerpo.

―No te vayas, por favor_―_ ¿Estaba llorando? _―_Te amo, te amo, te amo, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes... Fui un idiota lo sé, ella... Ella me sedujo y no voy a excusarme pero ella-_―_ No pudo continuar por que lo bese en ese momento, lo menos que quería era escuchar sus escusas de "Soy hombre, ella me busco"

―_Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Abordar por puerta 7― _

El llamado por el alta voz me despertó y me separe de él.

―Lo siento, pero... No puedo, debo irme_―_ Pero Sasuke no me solto en lugar de eso me apretó más contra su pecho.

―Casate conmigo_―_ No era pregunta, era una orden.

Saco una cajita de tercipelo roja de su bolsillo y me mostro un caro y hermoso anillo ¿Lo había estado pensando desde hace días?

―No, no Sasuke, lo siento pero... Estoy muy dolida. Ahora solo quiero irme_―_ Le dije mientras cerraba la cajita entre sus manos _―_No sé que vaya a pasar en el futuro pero... No puedo perdonarte, no puedo arriesgarme a que me traiciones otra vez-_―_

―No lo haré_―_ Me interrumpió.

―Eso no lo sé ¿Sabes? Mi hermana siempre tuvo lo que quise, belleza, inteligencia y el amor y admiración de mis padres, pero no a ti. Sentía tanta envidia por ella y luego tu apareciste y en lugar de estar con ella, me elegiste a mi... Pero al final logro quitarme lo único mio que tenía_―_

―Aún me tienes, cerezo, soy tuyo, solo tuyo_―_

―No, tu no eres de nadie. Debo irme, Sasuke, sueltame_―_ Le dije mientras intentaba soltarme, pero cuanto mas intentaba soltarme más me abrazaba.

―Por favor no me dejes, Sakura, por favor_―_ Repetia, parecia niño chiquito y mis dudas estaban en aumento.

―Es lo mejor... Quizás, en un futuro volvamos a encontrarnos y pueda perdonarte pero... La confianza es algo que se gana con mucho esfuerzo y se pierde en un solo momento... Adiós Sasuke, yo si te ame_―_ Le dije calmada no queria perder la cabeza y hacer algo de lo que me arrepintiera.

―Yo también te ame, Te amo_―_ Dijo, aún no quería soltarme.

―Cuando uno ama no lastima... Quizás en un futuro pueda perdonarte pero por ahora no, lo siento. Voy a ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos, donde podré ser yo, solo yo, Sakura Haruno, no la sombra de mi hermana, es lo mejor_―_ Mencione, siempre he sido muy orgulla y en ese momento mi orgullo estaba herido.

―Lo mejor es estar juntos_―_ Si que era terco.

―No, lo mejor es que me vaya y si de verdad me amas dejaras que lo haga_―_ Abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo calle con mi dedo indice _―_Sabes que es lo mejor, en un futuro, quizás no muy lejano, volvamos a estar juntos, pero por ahora no... Lo siento_―_ Al fin logre que me soltara y lo bese por última vez.

Me agache a tomar mi cartera y lo vi llorar, mi corazón termino por desarmarse, agache la cabeza para no verlo, me partia el corazón que estuviera así pero era lo mejor, para los dos.

Me marche a la puerta 7, a mi futuro.

Sabía que lo que hacía era lo mejor, le perdí la confianza y sin confianza no puede haber amor. Si nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos, en un futuro lo estaremos, pero por ahora, lo mejor es cada quien por su camino.

Atravese la puerta 7 y me dirigí al avión, busco mi asiento y observo por la ventana, todo estrá bien a partir de ahora, ya no seré la sombra de nadie.

Solo seré, Sakura Haruno.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Lo que por derecho es mio

**capítulo II:**

**.**

**.**

**PUERTA 7**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lo que por derecho es mio**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Sakura ―

Sentí mi nombre en un murmullo.

―Sakura ―

Bien, esta vez era más alto.

―Sakura―

Y ahora no solo lo escuchaba, si no sentía algo suave en mi nariz.

―¡Sakura!―

―¿Pero que mierda?― Me senté en mi cama de golpe y lentamente fui girando mi cabeza a mi derecha ―Dejame dormir, cerda― Dije entre dientes mientras me metia entre las cobijas y me tapaba hasta la cabeza.

―Son la doce, frente de marquesina― Canturreo con voz aguda.

―¿Y?― ¿Qué quería que hiciera? No entendía que estaba cansada.

―Tienes clase a las dos...― ¿Esperaba que le contestara? ―Tienes parcial―

―Mierda― Me levante de golpe y empuje a la cerda que rodo al piso, me largue una carcajada mientras ella se quejaba y me fulminaba con la mirada y me dirigi al baño. Mientras me alejaba de mi preciada cama, vi como "Pancita" nuestra perrita, se acurrucaba mas en medio de las cobijas, que envidia.

Me bañe y me puse un jean oscuro, un buzo violeta manga larga y por arriba un sweter negro y me dirigí a la cocina.

―Por favor dime que tu no cocinastes― Ino no me contesto y me miro con cara de odio.

Ninguna de las dos teniamos habilidades culinarias, por lo que la cocina era de completo adorno. Mientras comiamos la comida descongelada y dietética, que Ino me obligaba a comer, el silencio nos invadio, solo escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos hasta que Ino corto el silencio.

―Gaara―

No entendí porque lanzo su nombre, levante una ceja y seguí tragando la comida mal calentada ¿Ni siquiera calentar comida podía hacer? Bien, estaba de mal humor ¿Pero que nadie entendía que necesitaba mis preciadas horas de sueño?

―Digo, lo dejastes porque lo viste abrazando a una despampanante rubia que resulto ser su hermana mayor―

―Ya ¿Y?― Eso había pasado hace dos meses.

―Digo, te pidio para volver ¿No? ¿Qué esperas?― Dijo mientras se levantaba a dejar su plato a medio servir, la comida era un asco pero preferia comer que contestarle a Ino ¿Cuantas veces habíamos hablado de esto ya?

―No se a que quieres llegar― Le conteste mientras me iba a mi cuarto a terminar de vestirme.

―¿Con cuantos hombres te has acostado?... Tantos que ni siquiera recuerdas sus nombres y ¿Cuantás relaciones serias has tenido? ¿Una? Y es mucho― Decia mientras me seguia por mi habitación, mientras me calzaba.

―Ino, mi vida amorosa esta bien, ya déjalo― Bufe mientras me colocaba la bufanda y el abrigo negro.

―No, tu no tienes vida amorosa, tu tienes vida sexual que es distinta― Eso ya lo sabía.

―Ino, deja mi vida en paz ¿Si? Nos vemos luego― Le dije mientras besaba su mejilla y salia del departamento.

Ya sabía que mi vida amorosa era nula, generalmente me acostaba con los hombres y luego los dejaba, sin darle mi número o se los daba equivocado y los afortunados que lograban mi número se cansaban llamando porque jamás les contestaba.

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando me di cuenta que era mi parada, baje del metro y me dirigi a la universidad. Mi corazón se contrajo cuando Gaara entró por la puerta y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y se fue a sentar a su asiento. Varias chicas estaban detrás de Gaara y muchas matarian por tener algo con él, entonces ¿Por qué yo no?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salí de la clase entregando mi parcial en blanco, definitivamente hoy no era mi día. Observe el cielo al salir y estaba encapotado

_Como ese día _

Sacudi mi cabeza para evitar que el pasado regresara y me encamine a casa. Otra vez tuve una extraña sensación como si me observaran, cosa que ya me venía pasando desde hace meses, me di la vuelta y busque con la mirada algo extraño pero no vi nada. Hacía mucho frio, pronto nevaria y la gente que estaba en las calles caminaba ligero para llegar a su destino sin congelarse en el camino.

Eran cerca de las cinco cuando llegue, me quite las botas, la campera y la bufanda. Me prepare un café mientras esperaba que se hicieran las 7 y media para irme al trabajo. Ino trabajaba por las tardes en una cafeteria y de mañana estudiaba modelaje y yo estudiaba por la tardes y a veces de mañana medicina y trabajaba de mecera en un restorán de ocho de la noche a dos de la mañana.

Prendí la tele y no había nada interesante, unos minutos mas tarde sentí un peso extra en mi abdomen y pude ver a Pancita acostarse sobre mi, seguí observando la tele y me pusé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Habían pasado tres años desde que vivia en Nueva York, habían pasado tres años desde que no tenía contacto con mi hermana, tres años desde que no sabía nada de él, tres años desde que no iba a Tokio y tres años desde que el único contacto con mi familia eran las llamadas que les hacía una vez al mes.

Desperté de mi pequeño sueño, eran las 7 y media, si no me apuraba llegaria tarde.

Antes de salir del departamento el teléfono sonó, corri a alcanzarlo antes de que colgaran.

―Hola―

―_Frentezota... Me quedo con Sai esta noche― _¿Cuando no? _―Así que no me esperes_―

―Tampoco iba a hacerlo, cerda ―Me gustaba pelearla, así era nuestra relación, amor-odio.

―_Como sea―_ Dijo fingiendo molestia _―Te avisaba por si querías llevar a tu novio, ah lo olvidaba, tu no tienes novio― _¿Cuál era su obseción por conseguirme un novio?

―Ya deja de joderme con eso ¿Quieres?― Dije entre dientes, encima que llegaría tarde al trabajo por su culpa, tenía que soportar sus bromitas.

―_Solo decía. Bueno, te dejo, nos vemos mañana ¿Si? Portate bien, besos―_

―Y tu portate mal― Le dije antes de colgar y salír.

Ino y yo viviamos en un barrio bastante tranquilo en un edificio viejo, la parada del metro nos quedaba a una cuadra, casi no había nadie en las calles, no sé si era por el frio que hacía o simplemente porque este barrio ya era así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salí del trabajo cerca de las dos de la mañana y cuando estaba por llegar a casa, la sensación que estuve teniendo desde hacía unos meses volvio a mi, sentí que alguien me observaba y unas inmensas ganas de llorar me embargaron, me prohibi llorar como loca, sin ningun motivo, hacía tres años que no lloraba y no lo haría ahora sin tener un porque.

Entre a mi departamento y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a mi habitación y prender la luz, odiaba quedarme sola. Me puse el pijama, un pantalón grande celeste y azul, a cuadros y una remera negra manga tres cuartos, me tire boca a bajo en la cama, cerré los ojos y...

―¡Gof- gof!―

―¿Ahora que?... Maldición... No te voy a sacar... No hagas eso― Parecía loca hablando con mi perra, pero sus hermosos y cristalinos ojos chocolates alternaban su mirada en mi y la puerta.

¡Rayos! Me levante a regañadientes y me puse unos convers negros y un saco de lana marrón, le puse la correa y bajamos a dar la vuelta manzana.

Faltaba dos cuadras para llegar a casa, las calles estaban muy oscuras y no había ni una persona a esta hora.

―¡Ah!― Grite cuando sentí como tocaban mi hombro.

―Disculpe señorita, no quería asustarla. ¿Me dice la hora?― Era una anciana.

―Si, lo siento. Son las dos y media de la mañana― Respondi viendo mi reloj de muñeca.

―Gracias― Dijo mientras se retiraba.

¿Qué hacía una anciana a los dos y media de la mañana en la calle? Mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo y regresamos al departamento, doblamos en la esquina y un lujoso auto negro su paro enfrente de mi, sus luces casi me cegaron y el no se movía, un inmenso nerviosismo me invadio y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte.

¡Me iban a secuestrar!

Pero el auto, paso por mi lado y siguio de largo, di un sonoro suspiro de alivio y me dirigi casi corriendo a mi departamento, sin voltear atrás.

Entre y le quite la correa a Pancita quien corrio al sillón a acostarse, me dirigi a la cocina a tomar un vaso de coca-cola, todo esto me había quitado el sueño, estaba por prender la luz de la cocina, cuando sentí un ruido en mi cuarto, instintivamente me agache y gateé hasta el mueble marrón de la cocina y saque el mazo de amazar, que por cierto nunca hemos usado. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y mi corazón queria salirse de mi pecho.

¡Un ladrón! ¿Cuanta mala suerte podía tener?

Me puse al lado de la puerta y esperé, observe una pequeña sombra en la puerta y una respiración cerca, cerré los ojos y... Lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas, cuando abrí mis ojos, el mazo resbalo de mis manos y rodó por el piso, era, era... Era él.

Mi corazón se paralizo cuando vi el charco de sangre que salía de la herida que le ocasione en la cabeza, corrí al baño y busque alcohol, vendas y algodón. Lo lleve a rastras al sillón, una vez que cure y vende su herida que gracias a dios era superficial, con mucho esfuerzo lo subí y lo acoste en el sillón.

Ahí mi abrumado corazón se contrajo ¿Qué hacía él, en mi casa, a las dos y media de la mañana, después de tres años de no saber nada el uno del otro? Observe su hermoso y sedoso cabello azabache, ahora teñido por el carmesí de la sangre, sus finas facciones que habían madurado, su pálida piel, no me resistí y pase la llema de mis dedos por su mejilla y luego acerque mi dedo índice a sus labios, los delineé con mi pulgar, hacía tres años que no probaba esos labios.

Pase mi mano por sus brazos, los note mas tensos y musculosos y entonces recorde algo ¿Se habría casado? Tome sus muñecas entre mis manos y observe sus delgados y largos dedos.

―No me casé, si buscas un anillo― Era su voz, de la impresión solté sus manos y me hice para atrás golpeando mi espalda con la mesita de centro.

―¿Tu... Qué haces... Cómo es que... Sasuke tu...― No podía formular pregunta, estaba demasiado sorprendida, frente a mi estaba la razón por la cual mis relaciones amorosas se han ido a la mierda.

No pude seguir pensando cuando Sasuke me tomo de la nuca y estampo sus labios con los mios, dios, lo había extrañado tanto. Se levanto un poco del sillón para poder besarme mejor y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello para no soltarme, comencé a responderle, su beso era demantande, desesperado, casi me pedía a gritos que le correspondiera. Sentí su lengua entrar despacio en mi boca, con miedo a que lo rechazará pero en lugar de eso, la acaricie con la mía y comenzo una batalla en la cual ninguno quería perder, sentí que tomaba mi mano izquierda y deslizaba algo por ella pero no le tome importancia, seguí en mi tarea de deborar sus labios.

El bendito aire comenzó a faltarnos y nos separamos, Sasuke aún me tenía sujeta de mis cabellos, apoyo su vendada frente contra la mía mientras regulaba su respiración y ahí pude verlo, lo que había deslizado por mi mano, era un anillo, era el anillo que me quiso entregar en el aeropuerto.

―Casate conmigo... Y no me vuelvas a dejar―

¿Por qué, por qué volvia luego de tres años? ¿A caso no entendía que quería estar sola, que quería olvidarlo ¿Qué no quería casarme con él?

―No― La respuesta salio seca, sin tono de emoción.

―Dejaré que lo pienses, no creas que te libraras de mi tan fácil, cerezo― Sonrió, iba a hablar pero se me adelanto ―No digas nada, piensalo, te daré unos días antes de volver a Tokio―

¿Qué encima se iba? ¿Solo vino a eso, a estrujar y romper más mi desecho corazón?

―¿Vuelves a Tokio?― Le pregunte con cautela, tampoco quería demostrarle la aungustia que sentía cuando me dijo que se iba.

―Si, el viernes que viene. Ya tengo el vuelo programado a las nueve, pero no quiero presionarte, piensalo tranquila y... Cuando estés segura me dices―

¿Cómo podía decir que no quería presionarme? No podía llegar, entrar a mi casa como si nada hubiera pasado, desordenar toda una vida que he estado tratando de ordenar desde que lo deje e irse como si nada.

―Lo que yo te puedo decir es que te amo, te ame y te amaré toda la vida. Estos tres años han sido una tortura, no tienes idea lo que he pasado sin ti. No sabes como tuve que aguantarme para partirle la cara a cada tipo que se atrevia a tocarte― Parecía sincero al decirme todo eso pero, espera un momento ¿Cómo sabe él lo de que estuve con otros hombres?

―¿Cómo-―

―¿Sé lo de los otros hombres? ―Interumpio, leyendome el pensamiento. ―Vivo en Nueva York desde hace 7 meses y te juró que fue muy dificil soportar todo esto, sin ti―

―Sasuke-― Volvió a besarme demante, de verdad no quería dejarme ir.

En mi mente todo se removio, no solo ahí, mi corazón era un completo manicomio, ya no tenía idea de nada.

―Yo... No lo sé, dame unos días para pensarlo―

―Claro― Dijo mientras me soltaba ―Si que golpeas fuerte, Haruno― Menciono a modo de broma, pero sabía que iba en serio.

―Lo siento, pensé que eras un ladrón. Un momento, yo no debo disculparme, tu debes disculparte ¿Cómo se te acurre entrar así a mi casa?― Dije lo último casi gritando, podría haberlo matado.

―Te he estado siguiendo los últimos meses. Me costó mucho trabajo encontrarte, casi dos años, luego de casi desapareciste de la vida de todos― Esa era la sensación de persecución que sentía ―No se me ocurrio otra forma para que me notaras, ya me estaba hartando ¿Sabes? Además ya te dije, en una semana regreso a Tokio― Menciono mientras volvía a recostarse en el sillón.

―Como sea― Le dije mientras iba a mi habitación por mantas para taparlo ―Quédate a dormir pero mañana te vas―Amenace seria mientras lo tapaba con una cobija.

Iba a alejarme cuando sentí su mano en mi muñeca, tiro de mi como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y termine entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sillón, nos tapo con las mantas, todo a una velocidad increible y luego me abrazo fuerte contra su pecho.

―Solo si duermes conmigo― Dijo como niño chiquito, me encantaba cuando se compartaba como un niño malcriado.

―Yo-― No termine de decir cuando sentí sus labios otra vez besarme, esta vez de un modo más pausado y lento.

―Buenas noches― Dijo mientras se acomodaba y cerraba sus ojos, iba a replicar pero ya estaba o se estaba haciendo el dormido.

Cerré mis ojos y por primera vez en tres años volví a dormir tranquila, llena, como si nada me faltara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, no lo encontre a mi lado, lo llamé varias veces pero no estaba en el departamento, entonces repare en la nota que estaba sobre la mesita de centro.

_"Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego. Te amo, Sasuke"_

¿Cómo podía tomar todo tan calmado luego de lo que paso? Respire profundo y recorde el charco de sangre en la cocina y me dispuse a limpiar, no tenía ganas de hablar con Ino de eso, escuchar sus gritos y que me golpeara por dejarlo quedarse en mi casa en lugar de echarlo como un perro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke volvió a mi vida, no nos habíamos besado desde esa noche, pero nos veiamos todos los días. Iba por mi a la universidad y al trabajo, el cual trataba de convencerme de renunciar porque decía que los hombres solo iban para que yo los atendiera.

Era viernes, hoy no tenía clases, me encontraba sentada en mi cama, observando fijamente el bendito y hermoso anillo entre mis manos, Ino entre con dos tazas humeantes de café y se acosto a mi lado.

―No te va a contestar― Menciono refiriendose al anillo, el cual llevaba horas viendo.

―Que graciosa― Dije aún mirando fijamente el anillo, que ahora reposaba sobre las mantas.

―Mirá, yo no soy de las que da buenos consejos, yo soy de las que te arregla y te saca a bailar para olvidar los problemas, pero eso no funcionará en este caso... Amor, solo ¿Qué piensas tu?― Me dijo en modo maternal.

―No lo sé, tengo miedo― Dije aún sin mirarla, ese anillo me tenía echizada.

―Siempre tienes miedo, siempre lo has tenido, por eso tus relaciones fracasan. Si no te amará no te habría buscado ¿No crees?― No le conteste ―En dos horas debes contestarle ¿Sabes que le dirás?―

**.**

**.**

**.**

―No, no Sasuke, no quiero casarme contigo― Estabamos sentados en un café, uno delante del otro, los dos cafés estaban intactos en el centro de la mesa junto con el hermoso anillo.

Su sonrisa se desvanecio y sus ojos negros perdieron el brillo, pensaba continuar, explicarle, pero no me dejo.

―Lo entiendo― Dijo mientras se levantaba.

―No, espera-― Menciono pero nuevamente no me dejo continuar.

―No, de verdad lo entiendo― Revusco en su bolsillo y sacó su billetera ―Fui un idiota, no es tu culpa, yo te perdí. Es obvio, seguiste con tu vida, no te culpo porque yo no haya podido hacerlo, solo... Lo siento― Dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa ―Solo quiero que sepas que te amo― Dijo antes de besarme y marcharse de allí.

Me quede como una estatua, viendo fijamente por donde se había marchado, no era así como debía sentirme ¿Por qué sentía como que algo me faltaba en el pecho, por que sentía un nudo en mi garganta, por que sentía mi estómago revolverse? Observe la mesa y note los cafes, los billetes y el hermoso anillo. Tres años espero ese anillo por mi, lo tome entre mis manos y salí del cafe.

Empezó a nevar a medio camino, caminaba despacio, perdida, como si me faltará algo, como si no tuviera algo por lo que vivir. Llegué al departamento, Ino me observo unos momentos, pero ni siquiera la salude, me quite el abrigo y la bufanda, los cuales tire a medio camino mientras me dirigia al baño. Vi mi pálida cara, mis ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto y mi pelo empapado por la nieve, a través del espejo, con razón la gente me miraba tanto por la calle.

―¿Qué le dijistes?― No la mire y pase por su lado ―Idiota, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida Sakura― La mire sorprendida, Ino jamás me había insultado en serio, pero sus ojos reflejaban una rabia infinita ―Eres una idiota Sakura, nunca te había visto tan feliz como en esta semana y lo echas todo a perder. Eres una estúpida, tienes todo por ser feliz y tiras todo a la basura―

―¡Tu no sabes como me siento!― Le grite enojada pero más conmigo misma que con ella,

―No, no lo sé― Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza ―Pero en tres años he visto fracasar una a una tus relaciones, he visto como llorabas los primeros meses por él, lo que te costo acostumbrarte a esta vida... Sakura, mereces ser feliz. Y si es él quien te la da, no lo dejes ir. Tienes 21 años por dios, comportate como una mujer madura y no como una chiquilla que huye de sus problemas. No dejes que te quiten lo que es tuyo por derecho, Haruno―

Me quede de piedra, mientras Ino pasaba por mi lado y se dirigia a su habitación, deperté de mi ensoñación cuando sentía el portazo y observe la hora: ocho y cuarto. El vuelo de Sasuke salía a las nueve ¿Cómo llegaría al aeropuerto en cuarenta y cinco minutos? Salí corriendo del departamento, dejando todo abierto y perdiendo la mitad de las cosas por el camino, busque un taxi y me pare en medio de la calle para frenarlo.

―Al aeropuerto por favor. Y lo más rápido que pueda―

Sentía mi corazón latir furioso y a medida que el taxi avanzaba por las congestionadas calles de Nueva York, la energía y la adrenalia aumentaban en mi cuerpo y entonces me di cuenta... Mi vida hasta ahora se había mantenido en pausa, cuando vi a Sasuke nuevamente fue como ponerleplay.

―Lo siento pero, hay demasiado tráfico, no creo que lleguemos muy rápido―

Miré hacia afuera y estabamos a 7 cuadras del aeropuerto. Saque un montón de billetes del bolsilo de mi jean y se los tire sobre el asiento, el taxista debe quedarse contento le di casi toda la plata que traía.

Corrí más rápido por las congestionadas calles, mientras sentía el frio y la nieve calarse en mi huesos. El calor choco contra mi rostro al entrar al aeropuerto.

―_Pasajeros del vuelo a Tokio, Japón, favor de abordar por puerta 7_―

¡Rayos! Se iba, debía encontrarlo. Seguí corriendo a puerta 7, mientras observaba por todos lados buscando a Sasuke. Hasta que vi una mata de cabello azabache a punto de dar su pasaje.

―¡Sasuke!― Maldición esto se me hacía tan familiar ―¡No te atrevas a irte, Uchiha!― Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Lo observe dar vuelta y sus ojitos negros brillaron mientras su maleta caía al suelo. Corrío hacia mi y cuando lo tuve a unos pocos metros me tire a besarlo con todas las fuerzas.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Yo... No quería decirte eso, solo, solo tenía miedo, mucho miedo― Dije todo de una, mientras no le daba descanzo a mi lengua.

―Ya, cerezo tranquila. Lo sé, no debí presionarte― Menciono mientras bajaba la cabeza pero no soltaba el agarre de mi cintura.

―No, tu no me presionastes. Solo tenía miedo. Pero te amo ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Te amo! Jamás deje de amarte― Grite con todas mis fuerzas, la gente comenzó a amontonarse a nuestro alrededor pero desapareció en cuanto vi la hermosa sonrisa de Sasuke y sentí sus labios contra los mios.

―_Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Tokio, Japón, abordar por puerta 7_―

Otra vez el martilleo en mi pecho, lo mire con ojos suplicantes y él aumento su sonrisa

―Mmm. Pidemelo y te juro que nunca te vuelvo a dejar sola― ¿Después de todo lo que hice por llegar quería que se lo pidiera? Frunci mi seño e hice un puchero en mis labios y el sonrió de forma divertida ―¿O prefieres que aborde por puerta 7?―

―¡No!― Dije, casi grité y Sasuke largo una carcajada mientras volvía a apresar sus labios con los míos.

Esta vez lo supe, la puerta 7 no me llevaría a mi destino, ya tenía mi destino y era más de lo que podía pedir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salimos del aeropuerto tomados de la mano, mientras la nieve caía sobre nosotros, pero el frio había desaparecido de mi cuerpo. Me detuve cuando sentí que jalaba de mi mano.

―¿Qué ocurre?― Le dije mientras me detenía delante de él.

Observo mi mano izquierda.

―¿El anillo?― Su ceño se frunció y mi cara palidecio, diablo ¿Donde lo había dejado?

―Amm... Creo que lo deje en casa― Sasuke hizo una extraña mueca y luego se agacho a juntar algo del suelo, lo cual deslizo por mi dedo anular y cuando lo vi, era una arrumbrada y vieja tuerca.

―¿Una tuerca?― Dije mientras soltaba una risa baja.

―No es mi culpa que mi novia pierda el anillo de compromiso― Menciono de forma graciosa ―Casate conmigo y no, no es pregunta es una orden― Dijo de forma rápida.

―La tercera es la vencida― Murmure a modo de broma, pero a él no le causo gracia.

―Sa-ku-ra― Sabía que cuando deletreaba mi nombre lo hacía por que quería provocarme o por que estaba enojado.

―Si ¿Contento? Si quiero casarme contigo, Sasuke Uchiha― Le dije, mientras sentía como me abrazaba y me daba vueltas en el aire.

Y en ese momento lo entendí, mis relaciones fracasaban no por miedo, no por desconfianza o porque quede traumada luego de su engaño, mis relaciones amorosas no avanzaban porque no era él, porque a medida que los conocia me daba cuenta lo distintos que eran de él.

Y ya no me importa, no importa si en un futuro no nos casabamos, no importa si en un futuro dejabamos de amarnos, no me importaba que en un futuro estemos con otras personas, ya no me importa nada, solo los labios de Sasuke besarme con dulzura y amor, no importaba mi hermana, no importaba_ Tokio _y _Nueva York_, no importaba el frio y la nieve que nos empapaba, solo impotabamos nosotros dos.

Por que esta vez no iba a dejar que nos separaran, esta vez no iba a perderlo de nuevo, esta vez no iba a dejar que me quitarán, lo que por derecho es mío.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
